gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gorgon Assassin
The Gorgon Assassin was a high ranking Locust Drone. He was kidnapping children before E-Day for whatever twisted purposes the Horde took them for. During the Lightmass Offensive, he was in command of a vast army. He was not very active during Operation Hollow Storm, however, it only appeared that way because he was quietly assassinating any ranking COG Soldier he could. During the Lambent Pandemic, he was the first to set up organized Locust Resistance, other than Queen Myrrah, becoming the Locust Marauders. Along with them he was able to stay out of most combat, although he waged a small war with a gang of Stranded that was cut short, as the countermeasure was activated and he was killed. Early Locust War Starting off as a low-life grub, The Gorgon Assassin quickly rose through the ranks due to his cunning, ability, and viciousness in fighting the Lambent. As Karn organized E-Day, Gorgon made himself known during then, stepping up to take some of the more powerful cities. He participated in the attack on two of the COG's largest cities, using light control of the Kryll to destroy every human and monument along the way, which struck fear in the hearts of even Gorasni people that encountered him. Six weeks later, he took part in the Destruction of Halvo Bay. He participated in the Fall of Landown as well. Lightmass Offensive It was during RAAM's command that Gorgon officially became the Gorgon Assassin and high ranking commander of the Locust Horde. He adopted RAAM's personal battle style, to find and kill Gear leaders so well that he became his Theron Elite Leader. It was him that attacked the Slab, only moments late to kill Dominic Santiago and Marcus Fenix to effectively end the war. The sniper who killed Anthony Carmine was a warning, showing that the Locust could kill any Gear they choose. Gorgon had placed Seeders to cut off their communications, but they were killed by Delta Squad and Augustus Cole. He then moved on to eliminate Alpha Squad, but was recalled by General RAAM for the ambush. Then, at the Lethia Imulsion Facility, RAAM made the decision to introduce the COG to the Locust's dreaded enemies - The Lambent. Gorgon Assassin released Lambent Wretches into the facility, where they were all killed. Delta squad waltzed into his homeland and destroyed RAAM's Elite Theron unit, so he had Gorgon sabotage the resonator. However, Damon Baird, a gear he thought was killed during the Destruction of Halvo Bay, found a geobot with the maps on it anyway. Absolutely fed up with all of Marcus Fenix's sucess, the Theron sends anything RAAM allows to East Barricade. Shooting down a King Raven with Seeders that would be killed by Dom and Marcus, sending a Berserker also to her death, and watching Delta escape from a Brumak, the Gorgon Assassin runs out of the Horde's supposedly infinite resources, and once again mounts his Reaver to confront them on Tyro Pillar. Unfortunately, he is bested once again by Marcus Fenix and his group, being shot down by a King Raven. However, he survives and escapes on his other mount, Hydra. He later regrets being unable to defend RAAM and the Hollows, and gains a deep hatred of Marcus Fenix.